Katelyn's Fun and Aggravating Adventure in Middle Earth
by Inthewrongtime
Summary: Everyone knows the modern girl who comes to Middle Earth and falls in love with Thorin Fili Kili or Legolas right? What if this time she's already married in our world and has no interest in ME men yet Fili and Kili refuse to be turned down? The hilarious adventure of Katelyn trying to keep people alive and get back to her family. Oh did I mention she can talk to animals?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not as brilliant as Tolkien or Peter Jackson. I could only dream of being as creative as them. I don't own their characters or ideas.

Katelyn and her family were just your average people. Living paycheck to paycheck in a city they didn't like wishing that their life was different. Her best friend, Amy, had a cabin in the mountains about an hour away. Whenever they could Katelyn and her husband, Steven, took their three kids there. Who couldn't resist fresh mountain air and the quite of being away from the city. They wanted to move from the city and leave behind the chaos of city life but just couldn't afford too. She felt alive in nature. Like a whole different person. Like the person she was meant to be.

Katelyn was having a bad week. Not only was she having to take the bus because they couldn't afford to fix her car, not only because bill collectors were calling but now her boss was angry. Taking the bus meant having to stay on the bus's schedule and not her own. It also meant she couldn't take a different route because of traffic. She was late for the third time in a week. Her boss thought that yelling at her and threatening her job might make the bus move a little faster. That night she and her husband and three children were having supper when she developed a migraine. Going to bed early she woke up after her husband came to bed. Like most people having a bad day being woken up makes it hard to go bad to sleep. She tossed and turned for a while and finally gave up. Sitting up she decided to grab a book. That was when the dizziness started. "I must have sat up to fast after that migraine," she thought. It became worse until she fell back. "ok, let's just breath thru this Katelyn. No need to wake up Steven and worry him," she said to herself. The dizziness went away and she went to sit up again, only her blankets didn't feel quite right. "'What the?," she exclaimed opening her eyes to sunshine, "wow I must of been out I don't even remember the last two weeks. Or did we decide to come to the cabin early?" She looked around at the beautiful valley she was in and how fresh the air felt. "I really have to stop napping alone out here. Wait where's the cabin." "A long ways away," said another voice. Startled Katelyn turned to see a woman with long golden hair and a floor length white dress. "Ummm? Hello? Uh, who are you? Are you a friend of Amy's?" "No child, my name is Galadriel." It was at this point that Katelyn lost it. She fell down onto her back howling with laughter. "Ok Amy has really out done herself this time. I didn't even realize that there was a comiccon near by. Please don't tell me she had to pay you a lot to try and cheer me up. Katelyn was a bit of a Tolkien fan. She'd read the books long ago. She wanted to read them again but time just wouldn't allow it so she settled for memorizing the movies instead. "No, your friend has nothing to do with your presence here. Myself, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir will take responsibility for that." "Yeah sure. Are they the one's I hear whispering in the bushes over there. When do they make an appearance. Good grief I bet you win any costume contest you enter. You look like Cate's long lost twin sister." "If you are curious about who you hear call them over and find out." "Ok then. Hey! You in the bushes! Games up come on out!" Two little sparrows came flying out and landed on her shoulders. "We're quite sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you but your appearance startled us ," said one. "Ummmmm," started Katelyn dumbfounded," why are their talking birds on my shoulders?" "You've always felt at home in nature for a reason. You have a gift that is rarely seen. In your world it will not show but in ours I think you'll find it very useful." "My world, wait what on Earth is going on here? Am I in a coma or something? That has to be it I was dizzy and fell into a coma and this is a dream." "No child, you are not in a coma. Neither are are you on Earth. You now reside in Middle Earth. The stories you know of our world are true. For there have been others we've brought here. The great Tolkien you know of was here. He recorded our stories with the help of a certain hobbit you probably have heard of." Katelyn's eyes bugged out, "you are telling me that Tolkien came here and went back to our world after Bilbo helped him write the stories. I'd call you crazy but I just understood a bird." "We've been waiting for the right person with the right heart to come along. Your gift is a bonus. We've brought you here before the quest of Thorin Oakenshield. For one purpose. To save the Line of Durin. With the line unbroken we will stand stronger against Mordor. With your knowledge we will defeat them. I was able to bring time backwards but I do not know exactly what will happen in the future. It is the price of changing time. But you know of it and you can stop it." "Ok wait, you want me to go on the quest with the dwarves. Why?" "You are dedicated to your family as are the dwarves. It makes you stronger and a better fighter. Yes you need strength to fight but also a strong heart. Young Fili and Kili must not fall." "Ok so you are a Thorin hater. I get that he's a bit of a jerk but do I really have to let him die too?" "I do not know what impact Thorin will have if he survives. He will not be king when Mordor rises. But his nephews must survive. I've brought you a gift to assist you on your journey." Katelyn took the pack that Galadriel hadn't over. Looking down into it she saw there were clothes and a few other thing. "Sorry but I don't believe any of th... Galadriel? What? Where did you go? Great."

"Ah, I see you have met the Lady." a voice said behind her. Turning around there was none other but Gandalf. "Oh boy, brain let's slow this down some shall we." "Your brain is not forming this. You are no longer in your world." That was the words that hit her where it hurt. "So let's say this is real. Is my family here because if this is a dream i'm putting them in it too. I'd never go anywhere cool without them dream or not." "I assure you this is no dream and your family is tucked safely in their beds at home." Starting to feel tears swelling up in her eyes, "so you're telling me they are in a completely different world? If this is real i'm going home later like Tolkien right? Right?" "I do not know. He was an exception. He had knowledge beyond many and found a way himself. That fate lies with the quest." Galadreil hit the nail on the head when she said Katelyn was dedicated. She would walk through fire to help her family. Since she was in middle earth she would walk straight to Mount Doom if need be to be with them again. Feeling the strong determined woman who grew up in poverty coming out she said what any sensible person would. "Well then we better get on our way to the Shire." "Good, good. Let's be on our way. But first why don't you step into the bushes and make us of the contents of that bag." Looking down at it and then at her pajama pants she nodded and headed off. She found inside a beautiful dress that resembled styles of the Shire. "Rosy Cotton eat your heart out." She thought. It was green with white sleeves with little ribbons to adjust the sleeves. All of the necessary undergarments were packed in as well as two pairs trousers and two tunics that looked liked they would almost reach her knees. "How did she know that I love hobbits and am so short? oh yeah she brought me across worlds supposedly." Katelyn was slim and stood at about 5'1 with bright red hair. She put on the dress which fell about mid calf on her and found a pair of boots and a couple pairs of thick wool socks. Digging thru the bag she also found a leather belt with a dagger sheathed on it, water skin, a little metal cup, a leather pouch. Opening the pouch she was in shock when she saw the gold within. "Well if I could just take this home I bet we could buy the cabin from Amy!" "I think you best place that ring of yours with the gold," came Gandalf's voice. "And why should I remove my wedding ring?" "Because no one must know that you are not of this world. You must have a new story." Understanding she slowly took it off and slipped it into the pouch and put it in the bag along with all her new possessions. "Coming to a new world will change everything. It has already changed things. You must save the Line of Durin. To do that you have a lot to learn. Thorin Oakenshield will not be in the Shire for two months. We are two days away and I will tell you all that I can in that time. You must never recognize anyone you've yet to meet. Lord Elrond will know you but you must not speak as if you know him when around others. You'll be staying with Bilbo under that story that I found you near the shire unconscious. You do not remember where you came from and only remember your name. Do not tell anyone their fate for it will change the fate of all just by one knowing that knowledge. You mustn't even tell us about the fate of the world and the threat of Mordor until after this quest." Gandalf started walking toward a path in the woods. "Keep up child there is much to learn." They walked a ways to where they found a horse and pony waiting. Walking up to the pony she pet it nose, "You're a pretty girl aren't you? What's your name?" Not expecting the pony to answer she jumped back when it did, "I do not have a name yet but I was gladly accept one that you offer." Taking a minute to catch her breath from the surprise she looked over the pony. It was a mix of grey and white with a dark grey main and tail. "How about storm? You remind of my the clouds during a thunderstorm." "Thank you I like that name," It replied. Mounting the pony and looking over to the smirk on Gandalf's face she snorted and broke into a laughing fit. "I'm talking to birds and ponies. What next?" "Your gift is extraordinary and will take some time to get used too. I think you'll come to find it is an important skill. It is not something that you need to hide from friends but careful who you reveal it too. Now lets be on our way."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not as brilliant as Peter Jackson and Tolkien. I only own my own characters.

Ok guys so i'm gonna try and update at least once or twice weekly. Please let me know what you think. Like I said this is the first time I've ever let anyone read my work. If all goes well i'm going to throw Katelyn into LOTR as well. And beware i'm planning on changing up some events. Some of those moments where you just get irritated with what the characters are doing on screen. Yep she's done with it. So if you are a stick to the storyline and don't change it till the end purist then might not want to read onto later chapters.

"Remember Katelyn you must keep your gift a secret for most of the world. Trusted friends such as the company may know. But other forces will be drawn to you if you are found out. Communicating with animals is rare. Radagast the Brown can communicate but he is a wizard not a human. Gandalf had been supplying Katelyn with plenty of do's and don'ts. Mostly don'ts. Don't communicate with animals with outsiders watching, don't insult Thorin just because he's being snotty, don't know the names of anyone she's yet to meet, don't reveal anything of anyone's fate, pretend not to remember her past. That about summed up her day. Riding listening to Gandalf ramble on about what not to do. The first night they camped she lay looking up at the stars praying that when she fell asleep she'd wake up at home. Middle Earth wouldn't been so bad if it wasn't for Steven and their kids not being here. It was so peaceful it didn't seem real. If her family was with her she'd be happy to be here. If she was truly in Middle Earth her next first order of business was to get a group of dwarves to the lonely mountain. Not so bad except the trolls and goblins and of course Azog and his merry band of orcs. Yes that was going to be fun to deal with.

The next morning she awoke and looked around. There was the fire, and Storm, and of course Gandalf. "Ok well then this isn't a dream I suppose. Let's get onto Bilbo's house shall we?" "Yes we shall. We should be there late afternoon if all goes well." "Tell me Gandalf do you really think that Bilbo will let me stay for two months?" "Yes my dear he will. Bilbo never turns away anyone in need. We brought you early so that you could begin to feel what life is like here. Becoming accustom to the Shire gives you an excuse not to understand the outside world. Hobbits like to keep to themselves and can nothing about what goes on outside the Shire therefore most don't know about anything except what's in books." "Well I do love to read. Maybe I can raid what Bilbo has and gain a little more knowledge." "That sounds like a wise thing to do. Learn your gift. You'll soon be able to recognize what sort of creature you hear speaking and block out what isn't necessary. Otherwise a flock of birds will be quite a nuisance." "Will I be able to speak with all animals or just birds and horses?" "There are certain ones that I know for sure you will not. Any evil creature such as a warg you will not understand. Fish do not talk either from what I've been told. There may be a few others but you will learn as you go."

Just as Gandalf said they reached the Shire late afternoon. Katelyn had to bite back a squeal of delight upon seeing the first hobbits. When they approached Bag End it was even harder to hold back. "Ok Katelyn just breath yes you are standing in front of Bilbo's house but you really dont want to mess this up," she whispered to herself. Gandalf banged his staff against the door. "Hello, can I help you?," said Bilbo opening the door. Katelyn eyes bugged out. There is little curly headed Bilbo Baggins in the flesh standing before her. "I'm not quite sure we've ever met before. Wait are you the old wizard who used to make those brilliant fireworks?" "Yes Bilbo I am and my friend here is Miss Katelyn. I found her on the road two days ago. She appears to have lost her memory of everything but her name. I must go in search of help to find where she belongs. Would you mind keeping her safe here for me?" Katelyn started realizing just how much she changed things by simply being here. This was not the encounter between Bilbo and Gandalf. "I could never turn away a lady in need. Come on in you may use my guest room until Gandalf returns." "Thank you kindly Master Baggins," she said with a quick curtsy, " I shall try and make myself useful during my stay.

So Katelyn remained with Bilbo for two months. During that time she got to know his neighbors and their children quite well. She even helped Farmer Maggots wife with their children while Mrs. Maggot did her shopping. Many of the other hobbit women realized how good she was with children. She earned enough money babysitting to be able to purchase a wool cloak. Even though she towered above them they made her an honorary hobbit for her stay. Being short for a child of man meant fitting in with other races. When she found a quiet moment at Bilbo's home she was reading his books trying to learn about other lands. Bilbo was also enjoying teaching her cooking. She never really cared for it much back home but this food was so much tastier. Everything was sweeter and more flavorful.

One night Bilbo and Katelyn were sitting down for supper when there was a knock at the door. Bilbo got up fussing about who would be calling this late but Katelyn froze. This was it. This is the moment she'd been waiting for. Dwalin was about to walk thru that door. By the time she composed her self there he was sitting in Bilbo's spot eyeing her. "There was no mention that a lady would be present for this meeting." "What meeting do you speak of there is no meeting," Bilbo said as he hid a biscuit. Right as Dwalin finished off Bilbo's supper the second knock came. Finally snapping out of staring at the hulk that was Dwalin she realized that now Balin was at the door. "Ah brother you haven't been scaring this here young lady have ye?" There was a slight twinkle in his eye. "Oh my goodness Balin is the epic grandpa," she thought. Then came the third knock. "Katelyn would you please get that I don't think I can take anymore dwarves." "NO, no no you get it," she said frantically realizing the trouble that stood behind that door. "Please Katelyn?" Cautiously she got up and walked to the door and opened it. There before her stood none other than Fili and Kili. The two who's lives she was here to save.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so just a reminder from the last chapter. Double trouble is in the house. I'm sorry but that's what I think of when I think of them. Another double trouble is coming in later chapters ;) I'm sorry excited to actually have followers! I always start slow until I get into it and really get to know my characters personality. Some things I'm going to skip over that you all already know happen. Such as Bilbo about to lose it on Balin and Dwalin in his pantry. Mainly going to focus on what's going on with Katelyn and her view point but I probably will switch to a few others later on. And yes I'm changing things up. I get tired of reading the same thing over and over in the same order. You'll notice a few things switched around. Not entire scenes but things within the scenes. Also a new person would change up things anyways. Please leave reviews and let me know if you like it or if you'd like to see a certain scenario. This is just me a married woman with kids getting to imagine myself with the Dwarves instead of trying to decide on my favorite! Anyways... on with the show! Uh story.

Disclaimer. I'm not the genius Tolkien and Jackson are. So the ok but not quite as brilliant stuff is all I own.

"Fili"

"and Kili"

"At your service."

"Well well Fee. No one told me Mr. Boggins had a lovely wife."

"That's because he doesn't." Katelyn responded.

"Sister?"

"Nope."

"Daughter?"

"Nope"

"Niece?"

"Friend. I'm of no relation to Mr. BAGgins." She made sure to put a little emphasis on Baggins before Kili drove her mad. That was her most hated line of the entire movie and book.

"Well then lovely lady where might we find our companions?"

"Destroying the pantry would be my best guess." Fili has been surprisingly quiet. Glancing at him she could see the look of mischief in his eyes. She pointed them in the direction of the kitchen and as the walking down the hall she took a moment to look them over. Oh yes the were certainly the handsome dwarves she knew from the movies. She began wondering if Peter Jackson had been here too. Much to her dismay she realized too late that she had been staring a bit long. Fili turned to shove his weapons into poor Bilbo's arms and caught her. Elbowing Kili and gesturing in her direction they both suddenly had massive grins plastered on their faces. Katelyn groaned realizing that every fanfiction she'd read was probably right about these two. They were big flirts and looking for mischief.

Closing the door and quickly walking down the hall looking at her feet she thought she could slip past the two and into the kitchen without any troubles. "Say brother what do you think she was looking at. Do you think she was admiring my swords?" "I don't know brother maybe her eyes were elsewhere." She was never so happy to hear the doorbell ring in her whole life. She turned just in time to see the rest of the dwarves fall over each other when Bilbo opened the door. Slipping away from the distracted brothers she hurried to the kitchen.

The dwarves made themselves at home moving furniture and piling food on plates. She positioned herself to be able to scold the ones the were moving things that Bilbo treasured. Sending Oin back to the parlor to put a chair back with a stern look. Rolling her eyes at Bombur and his cheese she turned to head for the table and claim a seat but instead managed to run straight into Bofur. "Why hello there lass. I'm sorry but I didn't see ye there. Bofur, at your service" he said with a quick bow. "Katelyn. At yours." He grinned and made his way over to fight with Nori for some sausages.

Sitting down and observing one of her favorite scenes playing out around her she sighed. Her husband loved the books and movies almost as much as she did. But she was experiencing it without him. Having him here with their kids would make this so much more fun. Even if she had a stressful task to complete. He would be her support and help. Together nothing could stop them. Just as she was about to get emotional a dwarf prince plopped down on either side of her.

"Hey Fili did you happen to catch the name of that beautiful lass?" "Can't say that I did." Katelyn rolled her eyes, "My name is Katelyn." There were those idiot grins again. "Well Miss Katelyn," Started Fili, "What might you be doing here and being of no relation to Mr. Baggins?" "If you must know he is providing me with shelter. I was found unconscious outside the Shire by Gandalf a few months back." The grins faded from their faces and serious tones took over. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to you?" Fili asked with genuine concern. Replying with your family doesn't always think before they act and have too much pride so I was brought from another world to save your thick skull didn't seem like an appropriate answer. "I don't know. I have no memory of it. I can't even remember where I'm from." Both brothers frowned at hearing this but were thankfully distracted by Bofur throwing a boiled egg and Bombur catching it in his mouth. "More ale" Someone shouted. At that the brothers were gone. She saw them toting a keg from the pantry a few moments later. She was watching poor Bilbo scurry around on the verge of a panic attack with Fili came walking across the table distributing mugs of ale. Once again he plopped down next to her and handed her a mug with a wink. It was going to be a long evening. She tried introducing herself to as many of the dwarves as possible. She'd spoken to everyone but Ori and Dori. Only briefly speaking to their brother when she scolded him about trying to swipe some of Biblo's silver. He was in shock from the scolding and from actually getting caught by the woman.

She took a moment to try and help Gandalf calm Bilbo. "Bilbo calm down. Everything that you are worried about can be cleaned and fixed. There is no permanent damage. I promise first thing in the morning I"ll have all the mud out of the house." She had just finished saying when Ori walked up. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" When Fili walked up and took the plate it was Katelyn's turn for the idiot grin. This was her absolute favorite part of, well, everything Tolkien. Her grinning didn't go unnoticed by Fili who raised an eyebrow at her with a devilish grin. She didn't care that this just encouraged him she was going to enjoy this. He tossed it down the hall to Kili who effortlessly caught it and tossed it to the kitchen. Dishes began their journey to Bifur to be washed. Biblo scurried off to the table when he heard the clanking of knives. "Stop that you'll blunt the knives!" "Did ye hear that lads," came Bofur's voice," He says we'll blunt the knives." She jerked her head towards Kili who gave her a wink and began to sing. "Blunt the knives, bend the forks." She turned to Fili who also threw her a wink. "Smash the bottles and burn the cork." Soon they all joined in.

" Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Smash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a bowling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

Thanks What Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Even Katelyn busted out laughing at Bilbo's face when he saw all the neatly stacked clean dishes. "See Bilbo, at least they've started cleaning up after themselves." Which earned her a glare from Bilbo.

That was when the three knocks came from the front door. The room went silent. "He is here," said Gandalf.

*I'll hopefully have the next chapter up today or tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

I see people are reading this and I beg you for feedback. I want to know if people are actually enjoying this. I'll let you in on a secret. Bofur and Katelyn are going to become good friends. Lots of mischief to be had!

I apologize if you don't like that I skip portions of speaking. We all have it memorized and I get frustrated trying to type it all. Katelyn also know it by heart so she's not one for paying close attention until she realizes things are changing.

Katelyn followed the back of the group. She knew this moment was coming. She was incredibly nervous. She had a plan and hoped Thorin accepted her instead of killing her for it. Gandalf had told her to work on her gift and work she had. She had helped Farmer Maggot with rounding up some cows that had broke loose as well as convincing his chickens to lay in the hen house. She also worked with wildlife. She had decided to befriend a hawk for future help. Having eyes in the sky would be a useful thing and no one would suspect a hawk to be a spy. She'd named her Espiar. Knowing it was very unlikely anyone here knew the Spanish word for spy. She had also trained it for this very moment. She was no fighter so proving her use wasn't going to be easy.

The door opened to reveal the majestic thick skulled king himself. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find Gandalf? I lost my way. Twice." It was at this point Katelyn adjusted her hearing to listening to the birds settling in the bushes rather that lose her temper with Thorin. "And what of the woman?" brought Katelyn's attention back into the room. "Miss Katelyn was found outside of the Shire and has been staying with me until Gandalf can locate where she belongs," Bilbo stated. "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." Oh good. He may have a thick head but at least he has some manners. "Katelyn, at yours." She curtsied quickly. "Gandalf," Thorin said narrowing his eyes,"something tells me you know more about her and you are up to something." She whistled and Espiar came flying in the window and landed on her shoulder. "Yes Thorin Oakenshield," She started,"There is more to me than meets the eye. My past may be a mystery but my skill is that which none of you posses." She spared a glace at everyone. There were various looks of surprise. Bilbo's eyes were dangerously close to popping out of this head, Fili and Kili's eyebrows had merged with their hairline and Dawlin looked bored. "I've no use for a bird trainer," Thorin stated and walked down the hall to the dining area. Katelyn was very close to losing her mind that he would stomp off before she was done. She was about to storm after him when Gandalf gave her the you're here to save him not to kill him look. The dwarves were following their king down the hall with only the princes brave enough to glance at her. That's when she decided to form plan B. She slipped out the door and to the bushes where there was a family of chipmunks living. Speaking her plan to the quickly she went back inside and took her place against the wall to watch Thorin eat his words. He set down his piece of bread to speak to tell the others of his meeting. When he reached for it again it was not there. "Odd," he looked down in confusion. He continued to tell of his meeting when part of the bread appeared on the other side of his bowl and the other two in front of Fili and Kili. Gandalf showed them the map, Ori tried to show his bravery and everyone was insulted by Balin. "We may be few in number," Fili slammed his hand onto the piece of bread before he could finish what he was saying. He startled and both he and Kili looked down in confusion. To say that Thorin did not look happy would be an understatement. No one messes with a dwarf's food. "What is going on here?" Katelyn whistled again and three chipmunks scampered up her leg to her other shoulder. "Like I said, I posses skills which the rest of you do not." There it is. That famous majestic glare. He said nothing and went into his speech about the mountain. "You forget that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." spoke up Balin. "That Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf reached into his sleeve and then panicked. "Have you lost something Mr. Gandalf?" Dori asked. Katelyn smirked and was caught by Gandalf. "Katelyn? Perhaps there is something you wish to say?" "Why yes indeed Gandalf there is." She produced the key he was looking for and oh boy did that get her a glare for the king. "Thorin Oakenshield. You do not understand who you are dealing with. I know of your quest. I know of Smaug. I know this key opens a back door. I was able to retrieve this key without Gandalf knowledge. I am no mere bird trainer. I can communicate with most beasts that are not evil. I may not yet know how to wield a sword or bow but you need me. I am as valuable to you as any other member of your company." Thorin glared for a moment before speaking, "and why would you want to accompany a group of dwarves to face a dragon. For the riches?" "My home is lost to me. I will help reclaim yours if I can." "Thorin," Gandalf spoke up," It would be wise to bring her with you. She means you no harm. I believe that the success of this quest could be dependent upon her." "Where is the door?" Katelyn took over Gandalf lines. "No one here can read the map. Few in middle earth can." With this she went to the other room to prepare a place for Biblo to lay after he passes out. She noticed that Espiar was on her branch outside the window once again settled in for the night.

Later Balin came to her with a contract. "Lady Katelyn. I am honored to offer you a contract to become a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. We have decided that you may indeed offer us valuable help." Katelyn was shocked. She actually succeeded in gaining a contract. Softly smiling at Balin she read it over and signed it. "Thank you Master Balin. I do hope that I can be of as much help as possible." "Gandalf explained your gift. That is indeed rare. I've never heard of a daugher of man possessing such." "There's always a first time for everything." He smiled and nodded and walked out of the room. Katelyn grinned and closed her eye leaning her head back on the sofa to take in what all was happening. She was almost relaxed and a weight sat on either side of her. "If I open my eyes and see two dwarf princes I might call in the chipmunks." She opened her eyes to see Bofur sitting across from her in a chair and the princes on either side. "Well lass you did see two dwarf princes but also a very handsome dwarf with them so now you can't call the little rodents." Bofur said with a grin. Fili faked looking insulted, "more like a handsome prince, another prince and an ugly dwarf." "Yes brother I am quite the handsome price but maybe one day you'll get there too." Katelyn just rolled her eyes. "I do agree" she paused "with Bofur. He had to be the most handsome dwarf i've ever laid eyes on." If the brother's jaws dropped any faster they would have dislocated them. "Mister Bofur would you care for a little fresh air?" It was Bofur's turn to look shocked. "I..I..I'd be delighted lass," He said standing offering his arm. Katelyn took and and they walked outside to lean against the fence. She looked toward the window the see two spying princes. Laughing a little at the sight she turned to Bofur. "Bofur. I hope I haven't given you the wrong idea but I need a friend to confide in." "Yes lass?" "I know you've been told I've lost my memory... but... I still have certain feelings." Bofur gave her quite a confused look. "You see I feel love. I feel like I have already given my heart to another. Which is why I can so easily resist those two." She pointed at the window. Bofur turned just in time to see the boys jump out of sight. Chuckling to himself he turned back to her. "Lass I see what you mean. Those two aren't ever turned down and I don't think they know what to do about it. They probably won't give up the entire length of this quest." a big grin spread across his face, "How about we make the most of it?" "How so?" "Well those two have never lost out to an ugly miner like me. How about we make them think they did?" Katelyn thought on it for a moment before looking out of the corner of her eye to see the brothers peeking from behind the curtains. "I think that's a marvelous idea Bofur." She exaggerated throwing her arms in the arm and leaned down slightly to kiss him on the cheek. Oh the money she would give to see the looks on the princes faces. She decided she would think of Bofur as an uncle feeling her husband wouldn't disagree with that. "And Bofur. Don't think of yourself as an ugly miner. You are a handsome brave dwarf. Never doubt that." She saw him blush as she turned to walk back in the house. She stood outside the door to the room the princes were in hearing hushed whispers. "...Bofur? I mean I can see maybe Dwalin or Uncle but Bofur?" "Don't worry there is no way she would choose him over us. we've got a whole quest ahead." Oh yes this was going to be a fun adventure.

She went to her room and changed into a nightgown and robe. Cracking the door open her heard the dwarves humming and Thorin starting to sing. She was going to save them. No one was touching her dwarves. She packed the bag Lady Galadriel had given her with everything she currently owned. Laying down with the lullaby of the dwarves singing.

Bofur sat back thinking about the evening. She was quite beautiful but could be nothing more than a good friend. She claimed she felt like her heart had already been given away. He felt different. He felt like she knew it had and more about her past then she was telling. It didn't feel like she was evil though. It felt like her hiding it had a purpose.

Meanwhile across the room. "Look at him with that smile on his face." Kili mumbled,"He thinks he's something else." "Now Kili maybe she was just being friendly." "You know if they begin courting we'll never hear the end of it for the rest of our days?" "yes, but that's why we win her over before that happens. Bofur is a good friend but I'm a better competitor." Bofur looked over at the two whispering princes. He may not have stolen a girl from them but he was going to have fun making them think so.


End file.
